


Appeal Love

by toasty_coconut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: May feels a little bit jealous while spending some time on the beach with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Lutia | Lisia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Appeal Love

“Lisia! Over here!”

“Lisia, I love your swimsuit! Where’d you get it?”

“What kind of question is that? I bet it was custom-made!”

“You should play volleyball with us, Lisia!”

May watched as about a dozen people flocked around the Pokemon Idol several yards away. She drew her knees to her chest, feeling the warm beach sand slide beneath them. The two were supposed to be there on a date, but as soon as Lisia had stepped away to grab a couple of drinks, fans flocked to her like a Mothim to a flame.

She pursed her lips as Lisia continued to make polite conversation with her adoring public. It wasn’t like May could blame them for being eager to see her—she _was_ in a pretty cute bathing suit (not like that mattered). However, a tiny feeling itched away at the back of her mind.

May didn’t like to think of herself as the jealous type. But the attention that Lisia got from fans occasionally brought out feelings in May that she wasn’t sure if she liked. It always felt like whenever they tried to go somewhere people would flock to her, asking for autographs or pictures. It was expected—Lisia was an idol, after all. But even knowing that, it didn’t mean May wasn’t left wishing that all the fans would just step away for a while and leave Lisia to spend time with her and her alone.

As if on cue, Lisia appeared to politely excuse herself from the herd of people, offering them a small wave as she made her way back over to May.

“Sorry that took a sec!” Lisia apologized as she approached. “Here you go!”

She held out a bottle of Soda Pop and May offered her a smile and accepted it. “Thanks.” Unscrewing the top, May lifted the bottle to her lips. “They sure seemed eager to see you.”

“Just some people from my fan club.” Lisia shrugged, opening up the bottle she had gotten for herself. “The usual, you know?” She smirked, raising a brow. “Why? Are you jealous?”

May’s face immediately flushed. “W-what?! Me?! No way! Why would I be jealous?!”

“Aw, you are, aren’t you?” Lisia cooed, wrapping her arms around May in a loose embrace. “That’s cute. You think I’m gonna run off with some fan!”

“Stop! This is embarrassing!” May whined, attempting to wiggle her way out of the hug. Lisia giggled, letting go and continuing to sip at her Soda Pop. May sighed. “Besides, I know you wouldn’t do that. It’s just… I dunno.” She shifted, curling her toes in the sand. “There are so many people out there who really admire you and I’m just… Kinda boring by comparison, I guess.”

Lisia gawked, putting down her bottle. “Boring? Uh, _hello_?” She waved a hand in front of May’s face, making her lean back in surprise. “Who saved Hoenn from almost being flooded by some looney organization?”

May bit her lip, avoiding eye contact. “Well…”

“Who flew into space on a legendary dragon to ward off an alien invader?”

“It’s not like—”

“Who’s _literally_ the Champion?”

“Okay, I get it, I get it!” May groaned, doing her best to hide her blush behind her bottle of Soda Pop. “I have a resume.”

“It’s more than that,” Lisia sighed, pushing the bottle away from May’s face. She offered her a gentle smile—the kind that always turned May into a puddle of goo. “You’ve done things I can’t even imagine myself doing. So don’t call yourself boring, because there isn’t a star in the sky that shines brighter than you do, May.”

May’s heart skipped a beat when Lisia winked at her, and she could only imagine the color that must have been dusting her cheeks. Becoming sheepish, she averted her gaze to the ground, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

“Besides, everyone gets jealous,” Lisia dismissed, giving May’s forehead a small flick. “I get jealous of your fans all the time.”

May blinked. “W-what? You do?” She paused, furrowing her brows. “Wait. What fans?”

“Uhm, say what?” Lisia gaped at her. “All of the trainers who come up to you asking for battles? The ones who want to take pictures with you when we’re just trying to have lunch?” She puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “It seriously grinds my gears sometimes. I have half the mind to just say, ‘that’s my girlfriend and we’re on a date, here’. Y’know?”

May supposed that she had never thought of her fans and Lisia’s fans in the same light before. Contest fans and battle fans basically lived in entirely different worlds. While Lisia’s fans had always been more outward in expressing how cute they thought she was, May’s were more focused on how powerful of a trainer she was.

She had never imagined that _Lisia_ could be jealous of those types of people. This was news to her.

The ghost of a smirk graced May’s lips and she gently elbowed Lisia in the side. “Are you saying you’re worried about some powerful young trainer sweeping me off my feet?”

Lisia blushed, turning her nose up. “Only a little. Sometimes.” Huffing, she focused her attention back onto her girlfriend. “But see how silly that is? I know I have nothing to worry about, and neither do you.” She took May’s hand in her own, giving it a small squeeze. “You’re stuck with me like a Magneton!”

May’s smile grew as she reciprocated Lisia’s grip. “Ditto.”

Lisia grinned, pulling May to her feet. “Now, come on!” she said, hoisting May up. May yelped, stumbling to her feet as Lisia yanked her upward. “It feels like a Groudon just used Overheat out here! I need to take a dip in the ocean and you’re coming with!”

May nearly tripped following after her as Lisia laughed, dragging her into the ocean water. May could practically feel the dozens of eyes drilling into them as they ran past, but she chose to ignore them.

Sure, maybe their dates were a little less than traditional. Maybe it was difficult to go to the beach or a festival without being flocked by fans. Maybe they’d both get jealous from time to time. However, at the end of the day, May supposed she could let those things slide.

* * *

_End._


End file.
